Unit One: The Colonial Period
Note: 'I cant put asterisks on this page or else they will turn into bullets. Just pay special attention to everything or refer to your nice, clean copy of notes. 'SLin3 00:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Day 1: Pre Colonial p. 9-15 Incas: Empire found in Andes Mts. Aztecs: The Aztec Empire in Mexico had the largest city in North America, the capital Tenochtitlan. They thought themselves "masters of the world". Anasazi: carved shelters into mountainsides; settled people Cahokia: mound builders signify religion; near St Louis; died b4 Europeans arrived Mississippi River Valley Civilizations: developed a thriving village culture; dependent on hunting & gathering & also cultivated squash, beans, & maize Iroquois: Native American group in N.E. USA, living mostly in NY, did fight and won against French and Algonquins, drove Algonquins out, involved in fur trade Algonquin: Lived mostly in Quebec and surronding waterways, involved in fur trade Day 2: Non English Colonialism p. 16-26, doc p.5 Spanish Colonialism: lasted 3 centuries; spanish borderlands were defensive buffers; exploitative & extractive economic objectives; conquer & rule French Colonialism: missionaries respected native culture; focused on trading esp. fur; sparsely populated Quebec: French colony in 1512 Dutch Colonialism: 1st capitalists, democratic, & Protestants like modern day US Portuguese Colonialism: Brazil in the Americas Treaty of Tordesillas: split up Brazil for Spanish and Portugeuse St. Augustine, Fla.: the 1st European settlementin America Spanish Southwest: Most od S.W. USA was spanish like Texas, Florida and California Day 3: Chesapeake Bay p. 27-33 Virginia: purpose, problems, failures, successes: wanted plantations and settlements; hoped for gold & products; didnt know farming, woodlore, or hunting Sir Walter Raleigh: English explorer who discovered Roanoke Island near NC Joint stock company: made up of a group of shareholders. Each shareholder contributes some money to the company and receives a share of the company’s profits and debts. Headright system: parcels of land consisting of about 50 acres given to colonists who brought indentured servants into America; used by the Virginia Company to attract more colonists John Smith: former soldier; appointed to manage Jamestown; bargained w/ natives & mapped the Chesapeake region John Rolfe, tobacco: experimented w/ tobacco & exported a smoother variety; started a very profitable business; married Pocahontas & eased relations between natives and English Slavery begins: @ 1st Africans were treated as indentured servants. after the term was finished, they're granted freedom & 50 acres of land; racism made perpetual black slavery a custom House of Burgesses: 1619 first legislative body in colonial America. Later other colonies would adopt houses of burgesses. Powhatan Confederacy: consisted of some 30 Algonquin speaking tribes in eastern VA; agricultural ppl, lived along rivers Cavaliers: In the English Civil War (1642-1647), these were the troops loyal to Charles II. Their opponents were the Roundheads, loyal to Parliament and Oliver Cromwell. Georgia: reasons, successes: set up as a philanthropic experiment & a military buffer against Spanish FL; failed as a philanthropic experiment : silk, wine production floundered, rum & slave regulations ignored; exported rice, indigo, lumber, naval stores, beef, pork James Oglethorpe: a soldier who organized the colony's defenses & wanted prison reform & colonial refuge Carolinas John Locke, Fundamental Constitution: British political theorist who wrote the Fundamental Constitution for the Carolinas colony; was never put into effect & would have set up a feudalistic govt headed by an aristocracy which owned most of the land. Charleston: 1690 - The first permanent settlement in the Carolinas, named in honor of King Charles II. Much of the population were Huguenot (French Protestant) refugees. Staple crops in the South: rice Day 4: Puritan New England p. 34-46, doc p. 22 Mayflower Compact: 11/21/1620; a formal agreement to follow laws made by chosen leaders; established American tradition of consentual govt William Bradford: A Pilgrim, the 2nd governor of the Plymouth colony, 1621-1657. He developed private land ownership and helped colonists get out of debt. He helped the colony survive droughts, crop failures, and Indian attacks. Pilgrims & Puritans contrasted: Pilgrims severed ties w/ the Anglican Church & England; Puritans wanted to reform the Anglican Church Massachusetts Bay Colony: holy commonwealth of religious settlers Cambridge Agreement: 1629 The Puritan stockholders of the Massachusetts Bay Company agreed to emigrate to New England on the condition that they would have control of the government of the colony. Puritan Migration: (1630s) 80,000 ppl left their homeland; 40,000 to 50,000 English settlers in New World Church of England (Anglican Church): formed by King Henry VIII only b/c he wanted to divorce his wives but the Catholic Church didnt allow it John Winthrop (1588-1649) his beliefs: wanted to establish a spiritual plantation in the New World esp b/c of the govt prosecuting Puritans Calvinism: Protestant sect founded by John Calvin. Emphasized a strong moral code and believed in predestination. Calvinists supported constitutional representative government and the separation of church and state. Congregational Church: theocracy govt controlled by the church Anne Hutchinson (Antinomianism): claimed to have direct revelations to God; accused ministers of being godless hypocrites; undermined social system; banished, had a miscarriage, and died Roger Williams, RI: a separatist troubled by the failure of the MA conformists to repudiate the Anglican Church completely; challenged social & religious status quo; separate church & state; no true church; against forced worship Covenant theology Voting granted to church members: 1631 at 1st only Winthrop & friends shared power but others wanted polit power too. 118 ppl admitted but only church members allowed Half way covenant: baptized children of church members could have their children baptized but they cant vote & take communion; halfway church membership Thomas Hooker: organized the self governing colony of Connecticut in 1637 in response to danger fo attack by Pequot indians Fundamental Orders of Connecticut: a series of laws providing a govt like MA; voting not limited to church members Harvard founded: in1636 b/c Puritans dreaded to leave an illiterate ministry to the church New England Confederation King Phillip's War: 1675 Phillip aka Metacom forged an alliance w/ southern new england tribes & organized an attack on English settlements ; lasted thru 1676 Dominion of New England: all colonies south thru NJ is under its jurisdiction; govt named by royal authority w/o any colonial assembly Ann Bradstreet (1612- 1692): married to a wealthy Puritan & was a famous poet Day 5: Mid Atlantic Colonies p. 46-66 Pennsylvania, William Penn: (1681) PA was founded; religious tolerance; Indian relations were good; assembly elected by freemen; was a Quaker; nonviolent civil disobedience Liberal land laws in Pennsylvania: William Penn allowed anyone to emigrate to Pennsylvania to provide a haven for persecuted religions. Holy experiment - Penn’s term for the government of Pennsylvania, which was supposed to serve everyone and provide freedom for all. Frame of government New York: Dutch, 1664 English: James, the duke of York, conquered New Netherland & renamed it New York w/o Stuy firing a shot! James gave it to proprietors Patron system - gave huge tracts of land to people and they rent it to other ppl Peter Stuyvesant: old soldier & governer of New Netherland; was not very tolerant, tried to kick out Quakers and Jews but failed b/c of fair trials Five Nations: the Iroquois League; federation of 5 tribes (later 6 w/ the joining of the Tuscaroras) that speak related languages; strong allaince outnumbering Dutch & English traders; united by Hiawatha in the 15th century Crops in the Middle Colonies: wheat (breadbasket colonies) New York and Philadelphia as urban centers Leisler’s Rebellion: Leisler was mad about local issues like land ownership but viewed it as a rebellion against powerful ppl like the king (in his mind it was like the glorious revolution) Benjamin Franklin: deputy postmaster for the colonies 1753-1754; epitomized the Enlightenment; invented lightning rod, glass harmonica & Franklin stove; made Albany Plan of Union (which was ignored) John Bartram (1699-1777) Pennsylvania, Maryland, Rhode Island - founders established churches Day 6: Bacon’s Rebellion p. 66-72, 108-109 Bacon’s Rebellion: Nathaniel Bacon wanted a total war against Indians and threatened to kill the governer & assembly if they intervened; Bacon's men burned Jamestown in 1676 Culperer’s Rebellion Indentured servants: Contract- work for a fixed # of years in return for transportation to the New Word. After working, they get money, tools, clothing, food, and land Reasons for transition from Indentured Servitude to Slavery Triangular Trade Middle Passage Staple Crops Phillis Wheatly (1754-1784) the slave who was taught how to read and writeand was a poet Stono Rebellion: SC 1739 slave uprising; the slaves who were alive after the uprising were beheaded & their heads were set up @ every mile post Day 7: Salem Witch Trials p. 77-83 Salem witch trial:- A few girls became entranced by voodoo stories and began acting strangely. They pointed out the culprits of the bewitching. Tituba claimed that others were witches too. Many were hanged/jailed. Great Awakening (1739-1744) Jonathan Edwards, Sinners in the Hands of an Angry God, a Careful and Strict Inquiry Into...That Freedom of Will George Whitefield: English minister who reawakened the notion of individual salvation and restored religious fervor. William Tennant: Set up a log college in Pennsylvania to teach ministers to serve the scotch Irish presbyterians around Philidelphia. Gilbert Tennant Old Lights, New Lights Lord Baltimore: Sir George Calvert wanted Maryland to be a refuge for English Catholics. Maryland Act of Toleration (Act of Religious Toleration) Deism: denied that God interered with the laws and working of the universe. Huguenots SPG - Society for the Propagation of the Gospel (in Foreign Parts) Day 8: Mercantilism p. 84-105 Mercantilism: features, rationale, impact on Great Britain, impact on the colonies: provided mother country w/ sources of raw materials and markets for their manufactured goods. Great Britain exported goods and forced the colonies to buy them. Navigation Acts of 1650, 1660, 1663, and 1696: British regulations designed to protect British shipping from competition; British colonies could only import goods if they were shipped on British-owned vessels and at least 3/4 of the crew of the ship were British. Admiralty courts: British courts established to try cases involving smuggling/violations of the Navigation Acts; heard by judges without a jury. Triangular Trade: Ships from New England sailed first to Africa, exchanging New England rum for slaves. The slaves were shipped from Africa to the Caribbean (Middle Passage, when many slaves died on the ships). In the Caribbean, the slaves were traded for sugar and molasses. Then the ships returned to New England, where the molasses were used to make rum. Merchants / Markets: Colonial merchants took goods produced in the colonies to areas that needed those goods; the colonies served as a market for other countries’ goods. Consignment system: One company sells another company’s products, and then gives the producing company most of the profits, but keeps a percentage (a commission) for itself. Molasses Act, 1733 Molasses Act, 1733 Woolens Act, 1699 Hat Act, 1732 Iron Act, 1750 Currency Act, 1751 Currency Act, 1764 Primogeniture, entail Poor Richard’s Almanack, first published 1732 Board of Trade (of the Privy Council) Robert Walpole "Salutary neglect" Proprietary, charter, and royal colonies Colonial agents protective tariff specie Day 9: French Indian War Land claims and squabbles in North America Differences between French and British colonization Queen Anne’s War, 1702-1713 Peace of Utrecht, 1713 War of Jenkin’s Ear (1739-1743) King George’s War (1744-1748) French and Indian War (1756-1763) Francis Parkman (1823-1893) Albany Plan of Union, Benjamin Franklin General Braddock William Pitt (1708-1778) Fort Pitt, Fort Duquesne Wolfe, Montcalm, Quebec Treaty of Paris, 1763 Pontiac’s Rebellion Proclamation of 1763 Day 10: Taxation without representation Magna Carta, 1215 Petition of Right, 1628 Habeas Corpus Act, 1679 Bill of Rights, 1689 Writs of Assistance James Otis Paxton Boys Navigation Acts Grenville’s Program Sugar Act, 1764 Molasses Act, 1733 Currency Act, 1764 Vice-admiralty courts Non-importation Virtual, actual representation Stamp Act Virginia Resolves Stamp Act Congress, 1765 Patrick Henry (1736-1799) Sons of Liberty Internal taxes External taxes Declatory Act, 1766 Quartering Act Townshend Acts, reaction John Dickinson Category:U.S. History Category:U.S. History